1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage compartment assembly for a vehicle passenger compartment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage assembly with a lid cavity that receives a portion of the lid when the lid is in an open position.
2. Background Information
The passenger compartments of most vehicles include an instrument panel (also referred to as a dashboard) having a cantilevered section or overhanging section that extends rearward above a forward section of the vehicle's center console. Consequently, it is difficult to utilize space within the forward section of the center console as, for instance, a small storage compartment. Specifically, the overhanging section of the instrument panel may cause interference with movement of a lid covering a small storage compartment installed in the forward section of the center console.
One solution to this problem has been the design of storage compartment assemblies that include a lid cavity, where a portion of the lid moves into the lid cavity when the lid is moved into an open position. However, it is possible for items stored into the storage compartment to move into the lid cavity.